


This is good bye?

by Jewelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelz/pseuds/Jewelz
Summary: The night before Stiles' first undercover mission with the FBI.*******This was a multi chapter fic, but I struggled with the plot and didn't like where it was going.  So, I returned it to a one shot.   At a later date I might try again but for now this is what it is.    Thank you for your comments and Kudos.





	This is good bye?

He stood outside the loft and just waited. Pulling a long drag from his cigarette he knew that his scent and heartbeat would be enough to draw the wolf out. He looked to the sky, the sun was setting and off in the distance dark clouds were rolling in. A storm was coming and come the dawn he would be half way around the world, fighting that storm putting all his training to the test. He was lost in his thoughts when the wolf approached.  
“Stiles?” The wolf greeted him.  
“Derek.” He snuffed out his cigarette under his boot. “I need to tell you a few things and if you interrupt me I won’t be able to do it.”  
“Alright.” Derek crossed his arms over his toned biceps.  
“I’m going away for a while. They say six months, but I think it will be longer. They allowed me to say goodbye to one person before I left.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because I would have chickened out if it was my Dad or Scott. Also, because I trust you.” He paused shifted his weight. “I need you to keep an eye on my Dad. He’ll worry when he hasn’t heard from me in a while. Tell him that I’m doing my job and that I’m safe. That the FBI has trained me well. Also, tell him that I’m not that same scared teenager that found a body in the woods.”  
“Stiles. Why does this feel like goodbye.” Derek asked taking a step closer.  
“It might be.” He cleared his throat and move closer to Derek looking him in the eyes he confessed. “If it is there is something I need to tell you. I’ve been in love with you since I that day in the woods. It's taken me too long to realize it. So, if I die. I’d like you to know that. I love you Derek Hale.”  
He turned to walk away but was stopped when Derek reached out an turned him back to face him. He looked into the younger man’s eyes and found truth in his words, in his steady heartbeat. Then gently cupped his cheek pulling him closer into a soft kiss. Lips pressed in a subtle embrace quickly turning to passion as Derek’s mouth engulfed Stiles in a desperate overdo kiss. The years of pent up emotion was released by the time they pulled apart. Both stunned by the revelation as the held each other knowing that now wasn’t the right time and that this is all they might get. Reluctantly Stiles pulled away and climbed into his old rusty jeep and left the wolf hopefully not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I might add to it. I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> This was a multi chapter fic, but I struggled with the plot and didn't like where it was going. So, I returned it to a one shot. At a later date I might try again but for now this is what it is. Thank you for your comments and Kudos.


End file.
